Король Лев (2019)
| Бюджет = $260 млн | Сборы = $1 618 757 164 | Страна = | Язык = английский | Следующий фильм = | Год = 2019 | imdb_id = 6105098 }} «Король Лев» ( ) — американский анимационныйDisney's 'Lion King' remake is not live-action — it's photoreal - INSIDER фильм 2019 года режиссёра Джона Фавро и сценариста Джеффа Натансона. Фильм полностью снят с помощью фотореалистичной компьютерной анимации. Роли персонажей озвучили Дональд Гловер, Джеймс Эрл Джонс, Чиветел Эджиофор, Билли Айкнер, Сет Роген и Джон Оливер. Ремейк одноимённого рисованного мультфильма 1994 года. Картина вышла на экраны 18 июля 2019 года, когда мультфильму исполнилось 25 лет. 10 апреля 2019 года был выпущен первый трейлер к картине . Фильм заработал более $1,5 млрд в мировом прокате, являясь вторым самым кассовым в 2019 году, самым успешным анимационным проектом (превзойдя «Холодное сердце») и 7-й картиной в списке самых кассовых в истории. Фильм получил смешанные отзывы: эксперты высоко оценили визуальные эффекты, музыкальное сопровождение и игру актёров озвучания (особенно, Айкнера и Рогена), но раскритиковали картину за отсутствие оригинальности и «внутренней души», а также за «плоские» эмоции персонажей. Сюжет Действие фильма разворачивается в африканской саванне и повествует о львёнке по имени Симба, который потерял своего отца Муфасу из-за своего злобного дяди Шрама и был изгнан из прайда. Годы спустя он возвращается, чтобы вернуть себе трон. Львиный прайд во главе с храбрым и благородным королём Муфасой правит обширной землёй Гордости (землёй Прайда). Мандрил Рафики, шаман и советник королевства представляет собравшимся у скалы Прайд-рок (Скала Предков) животным Симбу - сына короля Муфасы и королевы Сараби. Когда Симба немного подрастает, Муфаса показывает ему земли Прайда и объясняет обязанности царствования и "Великий Круг Жизни", который соединяет всё живое. Младший брат Муфасы, Шрам, замышляет устранить Муфасу и Симбу, чтобы самому стать королём. Он "пробалтывается" Симбе о старом слоновьем кладбище, куда львятам запрещено ходить. Жаждущий приключений Симба подбивает свою лучшую подругу Налу (которая, как ожидается, выйдет за Симбу замуж) на поход. Однако на кладбище обитает стая гиен во главе с Шензи, испокон веков враждующих со львами. Гиены нападают на львят, но Муфаса, предупреждённый своим мажордомом птицей-носорогом Зазу, спасает детёнышей. Расстроенный непослушанием Симбы, Муфаса прощает его и объясняет, что Великие Короли Прошлого наблюдают за ними с ночного неба, с которого он когда-нибудь сам будет наблюдать за Симбой. Тем временем Шрам посещает слоновое кладбище и убеждает гиен их помочь ему свергнуть Муфасу, обещая им землю Гордости. Шрам приводит Симбу в ущелье, рассказав ему, что все молодые львы учатся там издавать свой рык. Его подручные-гиены обращают в бегство большое стадо антилоп. Шрам сообщает Муфасе об опасности, в которой оказался Симба. Муфаса спускается в ущелье. Ему удаётся вбросить сына на скальный уступ. Раненый Муфаса из последних сил вскарабкивается по рыхлому склону, но на вершине его встречает Шрам и сбрасывает брата вниз под копыта антилоп. Затем он убеждает Симбу, что Муфаса погиб по вине Симбы и приказывает ему уйти и никогда не возвращаться. Шрам посылает гиен вслед Симбе с приказом убить львёнка. Симбе чудом удаётся спастись, прыгнув в пропасть, нерадивые гиены отказываются от поисков тела. Шрам рассказывает львам о гибели Муфасы и Симбы и принимает власть, объявляя о начале новой эры – единения львов и гиен. Симба, переходя безводную пустыню, падает без сил. Стая грифов собирается им пообедать, но стервятников прогоняют два друга – сурикат Тимон и бородавочник Пумба. Они отводят Симбу в оазис и приобщают его к своей пище – насекомым и червякам. Симба живёт беззаботной жизнью со своими друзьями под девизом "Хакуна Матата" ("никаких забот" на суахили). Он превращается в молодого взрослого льва. Тем временем, ненасытные гиены и жестокий Шрам превращают землю Гордости в пустыню, добыча подходит к концу. Шрам склоняет Сараби к сожительству. Молодая львица Нала отправляется за помощью в оазис, где встречает Симбу. Однако Симба отказывается возвращаться. Рафики, к которому чудом попадает клочок гривы Симбы, отправляется в оазис и сообщает Симбе, что в нём живёт дух Муфасы. Симбу посещает призрак Муфасы и требует от него занять своё место в Круге Жизни. Понимая, что он больше не может бежать от своего прошлого, Симба догоняет Налу, и они вместе с Тимоном и Пумбой возвращаются на родину. Тимон и Пумба отвлекают гиен-дозорных. Симба и Нала пробираются к Прайд-року. Шрам обвиняет Симбу в гибели Муфасы и сталкивает его со скалы. Торжествующий победу Шрам рассказывает цепляющемуся за край скалы Симбы, как он убил Муфасу. Разъярённый Симба спасается от гибели и открыто обвиняет Шрама. Сараби ловит Шрама на противоречиях в его рассказе о том, что Муфасу живым не застал и львы в одночасье понимают, кто именно убил Муфасу. Шрам натравливает на Симбу гиен, львы и друзья Симбы вступают в жестокий бой. Симба догоняет потерпевшего поражение Шрама, тот оправдывается, сваливая всю вину на гиен. Симба приказывает дяде уходить и не возвращаться, но властолюбивый Шрам вероломно нападает на Симбу. В финальном поединке, Симба сбрасывает Шрама со скалы, где тот становится жертвой гиен, слышавших его обвинения. Симба принимает власть и делает Налу своей королевой. Земля гордости приходит в прежнее цветущее состояние. Рафики показывает собравшимся у Прайд-рока животным ребёнка Симбы и Налы, продолжая Великий Круг Жизни. Актёрский состав * Дональд Гловер — Симба ** Дж. Д. Маккрэри — молодой Симба * Сет Роген — Пумба * Чиветел Эджиофор — Шрам * Элфри Вудард — Сараби * Билли Айкнер — Тимон * Бейонсе Ноулз-Картер — Нала ** Шахади Райт Джозеф — молодая Нала * Джеймс Эрл Джонс — Муфаса * Джон Кани — Рафики * Джон Оливер — Зазу * Флоренс Касумба — Шензи * Эрик Андре — Азизи * Киган-Майкл Кей — Камари * Эми Седарис — Цесарка Русский дубляж * Станислав Беляев — Симба ** Давид Хиникадзе — юный Симба * Иван Моховиков — Пумба * Илья Исаев — Шрам * Мария Фортунатова — Сараби * Михаил Хрусталёв — Тимон * Екатерина Ковская — Нала ** Алиса Хилько — юная Нала * Игорь Старосельцев — Муфаса * Александр Филиппенко — Рафики * Илья Бледный — Зазу * Наталья Корецкая — Шензи * Дмитрий Высоцкий — Азизи * Владимир Зайцев — Камари * Яна Смирнова — Цесарка Производство Разработка 28 сентября 2016 года Walt Disney Pictures подтвердил, что Джон Фавро займётся режиссурой ремейка «Король Лев», в котором будут представлены песни из мультфильма 1994 года . Позднее, 13 октября 2016 года сообщили, что Disney нанял Джеффа Натансона, чтобы написать сценарий к фильму . В ноябре 2016 года, во время разговора с ComingSoon.net, Фавро рассказал о технологии виртуальной реальности, которую он использовал в «Книге джунглей», он сообщил, что будет использовать эту технологию гораздо больше в «Короле Льве» . В прессе фильм ошибочно называли «игровым» (live-action), однако на самом деле он полностью снят при помощи реалистичной компьютерной графики в виртуальной реальности и не содержит «живых» актёров и сцен. Подбор актёров В феврале 2017 года Дональд Гловер и Джеймс Эрл Джонс присоединились к ролям Симбы и Муфасы . Джонс также озвучивал Муфасу в оригинальном мультфильме. Борцы WWE Биг И, Кофи Кингстон и Ксавье Вудс из The New Day заявили о своей заинтересованности предоставить свои голоса в фильме . В марте 2017 года было объявлено, что Бейонсе была лучшим выбором Фавро для роли Налы и что режиссёр и студия будут готовы сделать всё, что нужно, чтобы соответствовать её напряжённому графику . В апреле 2017 года Биллу Айкнеру и Сету Рогену досталась роль Тимона и Пумбы соответственно . В июле того же года Джону Оливеру досталась роли ЗазуJohn Oliver Joins Disney’s Live-Action ‘The Lion King’ (Exclusive). В августе было объявлено, что Элфри Вудард и Джон Кани сыграют Сараби и Рафики, соответственно . Съёмки Производство фильма началось летом 2017 года на фоне синего экрана в Лос-Анджелесе, штат Калифорния . Тизер-трейлер «Короля Льва» установил рекорд по просмотрам за сутки среди роликов фильмов Disney. За 24 часа трейлер набрал 224,6 миллиона просмотров и стал вторым по популярности тизером . Музыка Ханс Циммер, композитор оригинального мультфильма, вернулся для написания и обновления музыкального сопровождения . Элтон Джон также вернулся, чтобы переработать свои композиции из мультфильма , затем к нему присоединилась Бейонсе . Элтон, Тим Райс и Бейонсе создали для фильма новую песню , названную «Spirit» (“Душа”) и исполненную самой Бейонсе; песня была выпущена синглом с саундтрека 9 июля 2019 года . Джон и Райс написали новую песню для заключительных титров фильма; песня получила название «Never Too Late» и записана Джоном . Саундтрек фильма включает все песни из оригинального мультфильма, кавер-версию «Лев сегодня спит» и композицию «He Lives in You» (”Он живёт в тебе”). Официальный саундтрек фильма с композициями Циммера и песнями Джона и Райса был выпущен в цифровом формате 11 июля 2019 года на лейбле Walt Disney Records; дата выхода на физических носителях – 19 июля. Бейонсе также занималась курированием и продюсированием спeциального альбома «The Lion King: The Gift», включающий сингл «Spirit». Все песни альбома вдохновлены событиями и музыкальными темами самого фильма. Выход альбома состоялся 19 июля 2019 года. Саундтрек | collapsed = no | headline = | extra_column = Исполнитель | title1 = Круг жизни | note1 = | length1 = 4:01 | extra1 = Браун Линдив Мхизе и Лeбo M. | title2 = Life's Not Fair | note2 = | length2 = 1:43 | title3 = Rafiki's Fireflies | note3 = | length3 = 1:52 | title4 = О, скорей бы мне стать королём | note4 = | length4 = 3:22 | extra4 = Дж. Д. Маккрэри, Шахади Райт Джозеф и Джон Оливер | title5 = Elephant Graveyard | length5 = 6:38 | title6 = Будем ждать | note6 = 2019 | length6 = 2:03 | extra6 = Чиветел Эджиофор | title7 = Stampede | length7 = 7:46 | extra7 = | title8 = Scar Takes the Throne | length8 = 2:50 | title9 = Акуна Матата | note9 = | extra9 = Билли Айкнер ,Сет Роген, Дж. Д. Маккрэри и Дональд Гловер | length9 = 4:11 | title10 = Simba Is Alive! | length10 = 3:38 | title11 = Лев сегодня спит | note11 = написана Луиджи Креаторе, Хьюго Перетти, Джорджом Дэвидом Вайсом и Соломоном Линдой | length11 = 1:24 | lyrics11 = | extra11 = Билли Айкнер и Сет Роген | title12 = Сердце ты любви открой | note12 = | length12 = 3:02 | extra12 = Бейонсе, Дональд Гловер, Билли Айкнер и Сет Роген | title13 = Reflections of Mufasa | length13 = 5:09 | title14 = Spirit | note14 = написана Ильёй Салманзаде, Labrinth и Бейонсе | length14 = 4:33 | extra14 = Бейонсе | title15 = Battle for Pride Rock | length15 = 11:01 | title16 = Remember / King of Pride Rock / Circle of Life (Finale) | length16 = 3:09 | extra16 = Лeбo M. | title17 = Never Too Late | length17 = 4:09 | extra17 = Элтон Джон | title18 = He Lives in You | note18 = написана Марком Манчиной, Джеем Рифкином и Лeбo M. | length18 = 5:05 | extra18 = Лeбo M. | title19 = Mbube | length19 = 1:56 | note19 = написана Линдой | extra19 = Лeбo M. | total_length = 77:00 }} Прокат Фильм вышел на экраны 18 июля 2019 года . Кассовые сборы По данным на 2 сентября 2019 года «Король Лев» заработал $523 578 926 в США и Канаде и $1 046 327 746 в других странах; мировые сборы составляют $1 569 906 672. Мировой дебют фильма составил $446,1 млн, что является 9-м результатом в истории и крупнейшим первым уик-эндом для анимационного проекта. 30 июля 2019 года картины стала 42-й лентой, преодолевшей отметку сборов в $1 млрд, сделав это за 21 день, что побило рекорд скорости преодоления этой отметки сборов для анимационного проекта (показатель «Суперсемейки 2» – 46 дней). «Король Лев» – самый кассовый анимационный фильм всех времён, самый успешный мюзикл в истории, крупнейший по сборам ремейк, самый кассовый фильм производства Walt Disney Pictures, крупнейший по сборам проект в карьере Джона Фавро, второй самый кассовый фильм в 2019 году и девятый – в истории . США и Канада «Король Лев» за первые 24 часа предзаказа (начавшегося 24 июня 2019 года, в день 25-летнего юбилея выхода в прокат оригинального мультфильма) стал вторым фильмом 2019 года по этому показателю на сервисе Fandango (после «Мстителей: Финал»), а сервис Atom Tickets указал на крупнейший предзаказ «Короля Льва» как семейного фильма за первый день . За три недели до релиза сборы фильма за первый домашний уикенд ожидались на уровне $150–170 млн . За неделю до старта в прокате домашние сборы за первые выходные прогнозировались в $180 млн в 4725 кинотеатрах, что делает фильм крупнейшим релизом всех времён по числу кинотеатров . В первый день домашнего проката фильм заработал $77,9 млн (включая $23 млн с ночных предпоказов в четверг) . Общие домашние сборы к концу уик-энда составили $191,8 млн – крупнейший дебют для экранизаций мультфильмов Disney (побит результат «Красавицы и чудовища» – 174,8 млн), крупнейший старт в июле (побит результат 2-й части «Даров смерти» – $169,2 млн), крупнейший дебют для режиссёра Джона Фавро (побит результат «Железного человека 2» – $128,1 млн) . Немного сильнее, чем ожидалось, упали сборы фильма во второй уик-энд (60%), но это не помешало картине вновь возглавить «кассу» уик-энда с результатом в $76,6 млн . Только в свой третий уик-энд «Король Лев» был смещён с вершины новинкой — «Форсаж: Хоббс и Шоу». Но заработанных $38,5 млн оказалось достаточно, для преодоления отметки сборов в $400 млн . Другие страны За первые десять дней мирового проката сборы фильма ожидались на уровне $450 млн, включая $160–170 млн за первый общемировой уикенд. В Китае (где премьера состоялась на неделю раньше мировой) прогнозы на первый уик-энд составляли $50–60 млн ; в итоге сборы остановились на $54,2 млн, что превзошло результаты «Книги джунглей» и «Красавицы и Чудовища» . За первые 8 дней фильм заработал $751 млн, в том числе и $351,8 млн от международного проката. Эти цифры включают $269,4 млн дебютного уик-энда; самыми крупными рынками для фильма стали Великобритания, Ирландия и Мальта ($20,8 млн), Франция ($19,6 млн), Мексика ($18,7 млн), Бразилия ($17,9 млн), Южная Корея ($17,7 млн), Австралия ($17,1 млн) и Россия ($16,7 млн – второй крупнейший дебют в истории) . Примечания Ссылки Категория:Король Лев Категория:Фильмы США 2019 года Категория:Фильмы Джона Фавро Категория:Фильмы на английском языке Категория:Фильмы США в 3D Категория:Полнометражные мультфильмы студии Walt Disney Категория:Диснеевские мультфильмы Категория:Диснеевские перезапуски Категория:Приключенческие фильмы США Категория:Фильмы-ремейки США Категория:Фильмы-мюзиклы США Категория:Музыкальные фильмы США Категория:Фильмы о львах